In meeting the goals and objectives of FMIC, the center continues to: -Service and maintain state-of-the-art equipment for unlimited access by intramural scientists. -Provide investigator training in the use and analysis of fluorescence and optical-based techniques. -Develop and optimize experimental protocols in collaboration with intramural scientists. -Maintain and develop state-of-the-art analysis tools and protocols in collaboration with investigators -Monitor and incorporate emerging fluorescence and optical technologies that will support the mission of NIEHS into FMIC. During this fiscal year, FMIC has collaborated and supported 41 Principle Investigators from 8 branches/laboratories within the NIEHS DIR. Some publications from this FY resulting from work in the center is listed in the bibliography below: Bibliography Yu L, Das P, Vall AJ, Yan Y, Gao X, Sifre MI, Bortner CD, Castro L, Kissling GE, Moore AB, Dixon D. Bisphenol A induces human uterine leiomyoma cell proliferation through membrane-associated ERalpha36 via nongenomic signaling pathways. Molecular and cellular endocrinology. 2019. Epub 2019/01/08. doi: 10.1016/j.mce.2019.01.001. Sueyoshi T, Sakuma T, Shindo S, Fashe M, Kanayama T, Ray M, Moore R, Negishi M. A phosphorylation-deficient mutant of retinoid X receptor alpha at Thr 167 alters fasting response and energy metabolism in mice. Laboratory investigation; a journal of technical methods and pathology. 2019. Epub 2019/06/04. doi: 10.1038/s41374-019-0266-1. Petrillo MG, Oakley RH, Cidlowski JA. Beta-Arrestin-1 inhibits glucocorticoid receptor turnover and alters glucocorticoid signaling. J Biol Chem. 2019. Epub 2019/06/07. doi: 10.1074/jbc.RA118.007150. Oakley RH, Cruz-Topete D, He B, Foley JF, Myers PH, Xu X, Gomez-Sanchez CE, Chambon P, Willis MS, Cidlowski JA. Cardiomyocyte glucocorticoid and mineralocorticoid receptors directly and antagonistically regulate heart disease in mice. Science signaling. 2019;12(577). Epub 2019/04/18. doi: 10.1126/scisignal.aau9685. Langer LF, Ward JM, Archer TK. Tumor suppressor SMARCB1 suppresses super-enhancers to govern hESC lineage determination. eLife. 2019;8. Epub 2019/04/30. doi: 10.7554/eLife.45672. Gu B, Carstens KE, Judson MC, Dalton KA, Rougie M, Clark EP, Dudek SM, Philpot BD. Ube3a reinstatement mitigates epileptogenesis in Angelman syndrome model mice. The Journal of clinical investigation. 2019;129(1):163-8. Epub 2018/10/24. doi: 10.1172/jci120816. Gordon J, Pillon MC, Stanley RE. Nol9 Is a Spatial Regulator for the Human ITS2 Pre-rRNA Endonuclease-Kinase Complex. Journal of molecular biology. 2019. Epub 2019/07/10. doi: 10.1016/j.jmb.2019.07.007. Chen SH, Haam J, Walker M, Scappini E, Naughton J, Martin NP. Recombinant Viral Vectors as Neuroscience Tools. Current protocols in neuroscience. 2019:e67. Epub 2019/03/23. doi: 10.1002/cpns.67. Chen SH, Haam J, Walker M, Scappini E, Naughton J, Martin NP. Production of Viral Constructs for Neuroanatomy, Calcium Imaging, and Optogenetics. Current protocols in neuroscience. 2019:e66. Epub 2019/03/19. doi: 10.1002/cpns.66. Cannon RE, Trexler AW, Knudsen GA, Evans RA, Birnbaum LS. Tetrabromobisphenol A (TBBPA) Alters ABC Transport at the Blood-Brain Barrier. Toxicol Sci. 2019. Epub 2019/03/05. doi: 10.1093/toxsci/kfz059. Busada JT, Ramamoorthy S, Cain DW, Xu X, Cook DN, Cidlowski JA. Endogenous glucocorticoids prevent gastric metaplasia by suppressing spontaneous inflammation. The Journal of clinical investigation. 2019. Epub 2019/01/18. doi: 10.1172/jci123233. Whirledge SD, Kisanga EP, Oakley RH, Cidlowski JA. Neonatal Genistein Exposure and Glucocorticoid Signaling in the Adult Mouse Uterus. Environ Health Perspect. 2018;126(4):047002. Epub 2018/04/07. doi: 10.1289/ehp1575. Sinha BK, Bortner CD, Mason RP, Cannon RE. Nitric oxide reverses drug resistance by inhibiting ATPase activity of p-glycoprotein in human multi-drug resistant cancer cells. Biochimica et biophysica acta General subjects. 2018;1862(12):2806-14. Epub 2018/09/27. doi: 10.1016/j.bbagen.2018.08.021. Powell JM, Plummer NW, Scappini EL, Tucker CJ, Jensen P. DEFiNE: A Method for Enhancement and Quantification of Fluorescently Labeled Axons. Frontiers in neuroanatomy. 2018;12:117. Epub 2019/01/29. doi: 10.3389/fnana.2018.00117. Otto SL, Yakel JL. The alpha7 nicotinic acetylcholine receptors regulate hippocampal adult-neurogenesis in a sexually dimorphic fashion. Brain structure & function. 2018. Epub 2018/12/06. doi: 10.1007/s00429-018-1799-6. Ohno M, Moore R, Myers P, Negishi M. Co-Chaperone-Mediated Suppression of LPS-Induced Cardiac Toxicity Through NFkappaB Signaling. Shock (Augusta, Ga). 2018;50(2):248-54. Epub 2018/07/17. doi: 10.1097/shk.0000000000000996. Oakley RH, Ramamoorthy S, Foley JF, Busada JT, Lu NZ, Cidlowski JA. Glucocorticoid receptor isoform-specific regulation of development, circadian rhythm, and inflammation in mice. Faseb j. 2018:fj201701153R. Epub 2018/04/20. doi: 10.1096/fj.201701153R. Meng C, Zhou J, Papaneri A, Peddada T, Xu K, Cui G. Spectrally Resolved Fiber Photometry for Multi-component Analysis of Brain Circuits. Neuron. 2018;98(4):707-17.e4. Epub 2018/05/08. doi: 10.1016/j.neuron.2018.04.012. PubMed PMID: 29731250; Mason RP, Ganini D. Immuno-Spin Trapping of Macromolecules Free Radicals In Vitro and In Vivo - One Stop Shopping for Free Radical Detection. Free Radic Biol Med. 2018. Epub 2018/12/16. doi: 10.1016/j.freeradbiomed.2018.11.009. Martin NP, Myers P, Goulding E, Chen SH, Walker M, Porter TM, Van Gorder L, Mathew A, Gruzdev A, Scappini E, Romeo C. Laser-assisted Lentiviral Gene Delivery to Mouse Fertilized Eggs. Journal of visualized experiments : JoVE. 2018(141). Epub 2018/11/20. doi: 10.3791/58327. Lyons-Cohen MR, Nakano H, Thomas SY, Cook DN. Imaging Precision-Cut Lung Slices to Visualize Leukocyte Localization and Trafficking. Methods Mol Biol. 2018;1799:237-46. Epub 2018/06/30. doi: 10.1007/978-1-4939-7896-0_18. Jeon K, Kumar D, Conway AE, Park K, Jothi R, Jetten AM. GLIS3 Transcriptionally Activates WNT Genes to Promote Differentiation of Human Embryonic Stem Cells into Posterior Neural Progenitors. Stem Cells. 2018. Epub 2018/10/31. doi: 10.1002/stem.2941. Huang H, Tang S, Ji M, Tang Z, Shimada M, Liu X, Qi S, Locasale JW, Roeder RG, Zhao Y, Li X. EP300-Mediated Lysine 2-Hydroxyisobutyrylation Regulates Glycolysis. Mol Cell. 2018;70(4):663-78.e6. Epub 2018/05/19. doi: 10.1016/j.molcel.2018.04.011. Helton TD, Zhao M, Farris S, Dudek SM. Diversity of dendritic morphology and entorhinal cortex synaptic effectiveness in mouse CA2 pyramidal neurons. Hippocampus. 2018. Epub 2018/08/02. doi: 10.1002/hipo.23012. Hashiguchi T, Shindo S, Chen SH, Hong JS, Negishi M. Sulfotransferase 4A1 Increases Its Expression in Mouse Neurons as They Mature. Drug metabolism and disposition: the biological fate of chemicals. 2018;46(6):860-4. Epub 2018/04/08. doi: 10.1124/dmd.118.080838. Fu H, Wang L, Wang J, Bennett BD, Li JL, Zhao B, Hu G. Dioxin and AHR impairs mesoderm gene expression and cardiac differentiation in human embryonic stem cells. The Science of the total environment. 2018;651(Pt 1):1038-46. Epub 2018/09/30. doi: 10.1016/j.scitotenv.2018.09.247. Chen YW, Das M, Oyarzabal EA, Cheng Q, Plummer NW, Smith KG, Jones GK, Malawsky D, Yakel JL, Shih YI, Jensen P. Genetic identification of a population of noradrenergic neurons implicated in attenuation of stress-related responses. Molecular psychiatry. 2018. Epub 2018/09/15. doi: 10.1038/s41380-018-0245-8. Aloor JJ, Azzam KM, Guardiola JJ, Gowdy KM, Madenspacher JH, Gabor KA, Mueller GA, Lin WC, Lowe JM, Gruzdev A, Henderson MW, Draper DW, Merrick BA, Fessler MB. Leucine-Rich Repeats and Calponin Homology containing 4 regulates the innate immune response. J Biol C